


Parodie de Drabbles

by Isallys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: TRADUCTION - Je vous présente deux drabbles parodiques et totalement déjantés...





	1. Chapter 1

Avertissement : Tous les noms et lieux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, l'histoire appartient à madwriter223. Je ne fais que traduire et je ne gagne rien.

* * *

 

#1

"Mon cul me fait mal."

"Le miens aussi."

"Je me sens mal."

"Je me sens comme une pute au rabais."

"Je ne pouvais pas dormir la nuit."

"Je faisais des cauchemars."

"Ils n'étaient pas non plus comestibles."

"Donne-moi une indigestion."

"Je ne m'abaisserai plus jamais devant une bande d'elfes de maisons pour un paquet de cookies."

"Idem."


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius était assis à la table du Square Grimmaurd, une main pressée sur son front alors qu'il regardait fixement devant lui, pendant que Dobby lui préparait le déjeuner, chantonnant un air joyaux. Kreattur serrait au même moment la jambe de l'humain, murmurant ses remerciements à son maître maintenant si chéri.

C'est à ce moment exactement que Severus entra. Il regarda curieusement l'animagus et les deux elfes de maisons.

"Puis-je demander la raison de ce changement radical ?"

"Tu te souviens qu'on a parlé de moi baisant tout ce qui bouge quand j'étais un adolescent, mais que j'en avais fini avec ça ?" Demanda Sirius d'une voix faible.

"Ouais…"

"Le grand garçon veut du poulet ?" demanda gaiement Dobby du comptoir, pendant que Kreattur s'installa sur les genoux de Sirius.

"J'ai fait une rechute."

"TOUS LES DEUX ?!"

Sirius s'effondra en larmes.

"Je ne boirais plus jamais avec toi, Black."

"Le grand garçon veut des pancakes ?"

"Kreattur fait une fellation ?"

"File-moi du poison, Snape."

"Trouves-en tout seul."


End file.
